Emily Kutchins
Emily Kutchins was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 11th place. Personality Emily lacked culinary experience to work properly in a brigade. She also had a very poor palate, as she put too much salt in a risotto, leading it to be disgusting. Season 8 Episode 1 When she arrived at Hell's Kitchen, Emily was disappointed that Jean-Philippe was not present and did not find James's accent very sexy. All the chefs put blindfolds on, and were taken to the prize restaurant, the LA Market, in Los Angeles. Then, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Emily was worried about one of her breast popping out of her shirt, and thanked Jillian for complimenting them. She was the first member of the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Russell. Before tasting her dish, Ramsay gave her his apron to put over her chest. She made a duck breast with grape and walnut compote, which Ramsay praised for its nice cooking, and she hoped that Ramsay would remember her duck breast and not her human breast. Both her and Russell scored for their respective teams. During Sabrina's judging, she expressed concern as Sabrina already pissed off Ramsay earlier that day for yawning out loud. Her team lost the challenge after a tiebreaker at 3, and was forced to clean both kitchens, which she was not happy about as she had people to clean up for her back at her job. During prep, Sous Chef Andi asked Emily to find Antonia, who was missing. When she found Antonia lying on the ground from a migraine, she went back to the kitchen and told the red team about it. During dinner service, Emily was assigned as a waitress. She greeted her first table with confidence. Apart from that, she was not seen much, and both teams eventually lost the service, and had to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Emily expressed disgust over Sabrina throwing Nona under the bus during elimination. During the Sushi Challenge, Emily paired up with Sabrina. Together, they managed to have 7 of their 9 sushi pieces accepted. Despite that, the red team lost the challenge 15-16, and were forced to prep sushi for the next dinner service, and eat a squid dinner. During dinner service, Emily was on the meat station. Her first order of steak came out raw, which forced the team to start over on their tickets. Later on, she was still struggling on that station, much to Nona's frustration. Then, Gail told her to turn the convection oven up, but when she revealed she did not know how to cook meat, Ramsay chewed her out for sinking the team, while urging her to bounce back. Despite those problems, the red team won the service after the blue team was ejected from service. Episode 3 During the Paramedic Service Challenge, Emily was on the bacon station. She failed to respond to Nona and Sabrina when they asked her for the bacon, and when Sabrina went to get them, they were all burned, which led to the latter to call her a dumbass. Despite that, the red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to Santa Monica, where they had lunch at the Viceroy Hotel with Ramsay, along with trapeze lessons. During dinner service, Emily was on the appetizer station with Jillian. She tasted Jillian's dishes and thought that they needed more salt. Unfortunately, they came back to the kitchen as they were too salty. Later, she tried to help Nona on the garnish station, but frustrated the latter when she failed to put the gratin on time. Her team lost the service as they only had an approval rating of 50%, compared to the blue team's 54%. Emily was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Sabrina being the second. She survived elimination due to Raj being eliminated Episode 4 Before the following challenge, Ramsay asked the chefs if they could refrain from smoking during the next 48 hours. During the Ravioli Challenge, Emily was the fourth person from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Louis. She made a duck confit ravioli, which received praise for its flavor. She won the round over Louis, but despite that, her team lost the challenge, were punished by prepping both kitchens for the following night's service, and make pasta and mozzarella cheese from scratch. During the punishment, she got pissed off by Sabrina's constant questions and believed that nothing they were telling Sabrina was sticking. During the Italian Night dinner service, Emily was on the pizza station. She went unnoticed as she did not make any major mistakes. When the red team finished before the blue team, Ramsay told them to go help them in the blue kitchen. However, both teams got confused on orders, leading Ramsay to eject them from service. Both teams were named joint-losers and were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Emily, along with Melissa, Nona, and Gail, expressed surprise that Sabrina was still around despite being useless for the red team and her poor attitude. During the Prom Planning challenge, Emily presented the red team's second entrée, which was potstickers. The dish won the round over the blue team's, and her team eventually won the challenge 3-0. They were rewarded with a day at Knot's Berry Farm, and during the group photo shoot, she called the red team boobalicious, referring to the women struggling to keep their breasts inside their corsets. During the Prom Night dinner service, Emily was on the fish station. Her first attempt on crab cakes came out soggy, but she was able to recover because of Gail's help. Later, she sent her halibut to the pass, but it was raw. The red team lost service, and Sabrina was named "Best of the Worst". Despite, Russell, Rob, and Jillian questioning her nomination, Emily was Sabrina's second nominee for elimination, with Melissa being the first. She was eliminated for her poor performances during service and being way over her head. Ramsay's comment: "Like everyone in Hell's Kitchen, Emily started at the bottom. Unfortunately, she stayed there." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she returned to the kitchen before becoming Director of Catering at Foodstuffs. Quotes *"I'm a little bit boob-alicious. Gotta give what the DNA gave me. But this is my favorite date outfit, it usually does well." *"Hopefully, he'll remember my duck breast, and not my human breasts." *(About Melissa's overcooked steaks) "What the Hell are you doing, lady?!" *(After being eliminated) "I'm not ready to go home, but if Chef Ramsay can't see my skill, it's his loss. He can go yell at somebody else tomorrow." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 8 Category:Illinoisans Category:11th Place